


In Summer

by yjjaes



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, i fluffed this shit up hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yjjaes/pseuds/yjjaes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: how about kagakuro at the beach, since the summer season is nearing ;D</p>
<p>-Thank you to wingroad/darkii/szczepter for the prompt~ *kisses*<br/>--</p>
<p>Kagami gets sunburnt and Kuroko is in a playful mood~</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Summer

"Kagami-kun, you're getting burnt."

"What?! You've gotta be frickin kidding me.." Kagami exclaims as he twists himself around and pats at his shoulders and back to assess the damage of 6 straight hours of volleyball. Literally everyone on the damn beach had been nagging him about sunscreen all day and he still gets burnt? He accidently hits his bicep a little too hard and the tell-tale white mark of his hand print remains as evidence that yes, he is indeed on his way to becoming a bright red lobster man.

"God damnit..." he sighs as he dejectedly plops himself next to Kuroko under the large orange umbrella. Kuroko suppresses the urge to smile at the petulantly defeated tone of his voice and the angry pout which accompanies it. He passes the bottle of lotion to him without a word and the other reluctantly begins smearing the white paste across his arms, muttering about how it won't do him any good now and something about California sun being different from Japan sun. Kuroko tries his best not to laugh.

Placing a bookmark between the crinkled pages of his novel, Kuroko sandwiches the book between the extra towels in his bag and stands, dusting the sand off his shorts. Kagami is still grumbling to himself and when Kuroko reaches out to take his hands and help him stand, he pivots his weight backwards, making it impossible for Kuroko to move him anywhere.

"You little shit, you've been sitting here reading all day and the second I want to relax, you decide you want to go play? That's some bullshit right there." Kagami whines at him, still feeling rather sour about his sunburn. 

Kuroko stops pulling and simply leans back and lets Kagami's weight balance with his own while he frowns down at him. Kagami knows that volleyball has never been Kuroko's favorite sport, -people tend to forget he's there and end up dive-bombing into him- so he decided to hang back and watch Kagami play with a few of the locals instead. Like most things involving physical exertion, Kagami was instinctually good and it made for very interesting games. It was a peaceful day of reading and watching his boyfriend have fun but right now the water just looks so enticing…

A sudden idea pops into his head and Kuroko can't stop the small smirk from pulling at his lips. This would be too easy.

"Last one in the water has to buy dinner tonight." he says, deadpan but a challenge evident in his eyes.  
As expected, at the mention of food and competition, Kagami straightens a bit and smirks around an indignant "Hope you brought your wallet dumbass—"

But before he can finish his declaration of war, Kuroko flexes down and pushes both of Kagami's shoulders back into the sand. Kagami lets out a rather undignified '-oof' sound as his sunburnt back hits the hot sand and Kuroko's already made it halfway down the hill before Kagami can rotate himself back into a vertical position and begin a sprint after him.

"THAT'S CHEATING YOU ASSHOLE!" Kagami roars at Kuroko and he can hear the undisturbed little laughs trailing behind his retreating form as he nears the shore. Drawing closer, Kagami lengthens his strides and jumps into a tackle before Kuroko can make it to the gentle waves rising and falling in front of them.

Their limbs become a tangled, sandy mess, and Kuroko is out of breath from laughing so hard underneath Kagami's imposing body but despite the short burst of annoyed adrenaline from the race, Kagami cracks a smile. Kuroko's laugh has always been one of his most favorite things and on a whim, he presses their lips together in some sort of giggling, beaming, overexcited wreck of a kiss.

When they calm down enough to realize they're being too disruptive on a public beach, Kagami leans in and presses a final, gentle peck to Kuroko's cheek and moves to blow at some sand in Kuroko's hair.

"Hey tetsu, guess what." he whispers against the others forehead.

"What?" Kuroko answers absently, pleased grin still plastered on his face as he wipes away a stray tear from the corner of his eye.

"I win." Kagami whispers before untangling himself and rolling into the incoming tide. Kuroko attempts to reach out and slap at the sunburn on his shoulders in hopes of stopping the inevitable, but as the tide rushes back out to sea and Kagami lays victorious in the surf, Kuroko must accept his bitter defeat.

"You’re such a cheater Kagami-kun." Kuroko remains laying in the damp sand and leans his head back to watch as the other lets out an obnoxiously loud laugh and pumps his fists into the air.

Kuroko doesn't even try to hide his delight when another rolling wave comes and smacks his boyfriend in the face.


End file.
